


Unnamed pet play fic

by MyWritingCabin



Series: GleeDSM 1SM [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingCabin/pseuds/MyWritingCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves it most when he gets to be Kurt's puppy for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed pet play fic

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever (published) fic! Originally posted [here](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6702.html?thread=156462) first.

Being in his pup gear is all kinds of awesome and Blaine loves being Kurt’s pet. He loves how the hood slightly constricts his sight and makes his troubles and worries disappear. He loves his ears in his costume and how they flap against his head, especially when he is trotting beside Kurt. Also, Kurt gives the most amazing ear scratches ever! Blaine loves to curl up beside Kurt when Kurt is on the sofa reading a book. He loves that because it always means that he gets to be close to Kurt, who he loves more than anyone in the world, and occasionally Kurt even scratches and pets him.

Blaine loves being Kurt’s boyfriend and he wouldn’t change that, but being Kurt’s pet is just something else. Kurt is so gentle and loving and sometimes, sometimes Blaine feels like he absorbs Kurt’s affection better when he’s being a pup. And that's the best feeling in the world, being loved.


End file.
